Un enemigo del pasado
by magooscuro4
Summary: Por causa de Yukimura-sama, Kamanosuke acepta ir con Saizo a una mision de la cual se arrepentiría con lo cual todos ellos son llevados a acontecimientos que cambiarian el modo de ver a Kamanosuke.
1. Capítulo 1 la mision

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kairi Shimotsuki.

**Un enemigo del pasado**

Era un día normal en el castillo Ueda, Sanada Yukimura aún tenía una enorme duda que solo le podría quitar el amo de kusarigama, así es solo se la podría quitar Kamanosuke Yuri, pero pronto se darían cuenta que la duda de Yukimura solo les traería problemas y por ello todo se le complicaría a Kamanosuke además de que desearía no haber ido con Saizo a esa misión que cambiaría su vida "pacifica".

Cap 1 la misión

Sanada Yukimura estaba con Rokuro paseando por el jardín cuando se le ocurrió unas cuantas ideas para averiguar si Kamanosuke Yuri era una mujer o un hombre; por ello fue en busca de Kamanosuke, cuando lo encontró comenzó a habla tranquilamente.

Yukimura: Kamanosuke-kun quisiera preguntarte algo

Kamanosuke: que quieres anciano?- dijo Kamanosuke un poco molesto por la mirada de Yukimura

Yukimura: Kamanosuke-kun yo quisiera saber si eres realmente un hombre o una mujer ya que como sabrás tengo esa duda desde hace tiempo y quisiera saber la verdad- Yukimura se acercó a Kamanosuke.

Kamanosuke: QUE SOY UN HOMBRE! Que nunca escuchas o qué? – después de eso Kamanosuke bajo del techo donde estaba y se fue enojado – ya deja de molestar a menos de que sea una misión.

Yukimura-sama empezó a planear de mil maneras como averiguarlo y así empezó a molestar a Kamanosuke todos los días.

...

...

Paso una semana y Yukimura-sama ya estaba hartando a Kamanosuke incluso Rokuro tenía que meterse para que Kamanosuke no lastimara o pero matara a Yukimura-sama. Después de esa semana Yukimura tenía una misión para dos de sus héroes y la misión era en el pueblo del norte pues habían ninjas planeando matar a Yukimura-sama por lo que él pensó en mandar a resolver el asunto por ello llamo a Saizo.

Yukimura: Saizo necesito que vayas al pueblo del norte a encargarte del problema paro no podrás ir solo así que puedes llevar a alguien mas

Saiz: bien le dirá, pero me hará el Isanami

Yukimura: haber yo creo que podrías ir con Ana o con…..

Kamanosuke: no! Yo iré con el – Kamanosuke pasaba cuando escucho la conversación y haría cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse un tiempo de Yukimura-sama

Yukimura: está bien, la misión a lo mucho les llevar unos dos o tres días, entonces salgan inmediatamente

Así Kamanosuke literalmente jalo a Saizo lejos de Yukimura-sama y salieron del castillo de Ueda.

...

En el camino Saizo iba tranquilamente con kamanosuke cuando de pronto los emboscaron cerca del pueblo por lo que ambos se defendieron y empezaron a acabar con todos los ninjas que venían; al terminar ya era de noche y como ambos terminaron con algunos golpes y rasguños decidieron acampar además que ir de noche era algo peligroso y sería algo malo que los volvieran a emboscar. Durante la noche….

Kamanosuke: usted tiene un servicio de

Saiz: ¿qué? Algo sucede?

Kamanosuke: no pero espero que nos tardemos bastante en esta misión

Saizo: porque…. A espera es porque Yukimura no te ha dejado en paz que decidiste venir conmigo, verdad?

Kamanosuke: CALLATE NO TE IMPORTA! Solo quiero tardarme es todo, BUENAS NOCHES BAKA SAIZO!

Saizo: como quieras

En la mañana llegaron al pueblo y obtuvieron la información necesaria para informar a Yukimura-sama; por lo que decidieron volver pero ninguno noto que eran observados, pero más que a Saizo al que observaban era a Kamanosuke; para cuando Kamanosuke sintió la mirada volteo pero fue demasiado tarde pues se había ido.

Saiz: Kamanosuke, Algo pasa?

Kamanosuke: no, no es nada ... Vamos

Ambos continuaron su camino mientras en las sombras un ninja les seguía de cerca; mientras que otro ninja se retiraba y se dirigían a otro castillo….

?: Mi señor le hemos encontrado, ahora mismo le están siguiendo

?: Bien me alegra – sonrisa – por fin Kamanosuke Yuri volverás a mí, tu único amo… tráiganla de inmediato, si no se puede hablando entonces a la fuerza

?: de inmediato mi señor – se marchó.


	2. Chapter 2 problemas secuestro

Sé que en el primer capítulo no explique nada porque soy nueva en esto de subir finc pero ya supe cómo y ahora les explico:

Bien según yo y mi loca cabeza es una historia donde se muestra un poco del pasado de Kamanosuke (claro ese pasado es inventado por mí, pues la verdad no tengo ni idea si sea verdad o no pero me lo imagine así) como sea intentare también hacer un poco de romance entre Kamanosuke y Saizo pues me agrada esta pareja. Por cierto tampoco sé que sea realmente Kamanosuke pero para mi historia será una mujer.

Los personajes no me pertenecen pues son de

Y claro cuatro de los personajes me los invente yo jajaja.

Así que sin más disfrútenla.

**Cap 2 Problemas. Secuestro **

Cuando al fin llegaron al castillo Ueda, Kamanosuke de inmediato se fue al techo dejando a Saizo para que le informara a Yukimura-sama; Saizo fue a informarle todo y que habían terminado con aquello que planeaban matarlo.

Yukimura: muy bien hecho pero dime Saizo donde esta Kamanosuke?

Saizo: pues… él se fue al tejado

Sasuke: Yukimura-sama!

Yukimura: si dime Sasuke que sucede?

Sasuke: Yukimura-sama hay tres ninjas dirigiéndose para el castillo ahora mismo pero al parecer no quieren pelear.

Yukimura: bien…..déjalos entrar y veamos que quieren… a Saizo puedes retirarte, Sasuke tú también y de cualquier manera manténganse alerta….Rokuro ve y tráelos a mí.

Saizo: bien

Sasuke: si Yukimura-sama

Rokuro: enseguida Yukimura-sama

Rokuro iba a salir en busca de los ninjas pero antes si quiera de poner un pie fuera aparecieron frente a ellos.

Saizo:"pero qué?...son muy rápidos" – pensó

?: Señor del castillo Ueda perdónenos por entrar de esta forma pero me permitiría buscar a una persona de entre su gente y llevarle ante nuestro señor ya que le debe algo.

Yukimura: como podría…..dime primero quienes son y quien es tu señor…..además dime a quien buscas de entre mis valientes.

?: Señor de Ueda nuestros nombres no son de importancia pues solo somos unos simples ninjas al servicio del señor de las tierras del este…y referente a la persona que buscamos es alguien que posee cabellos rojizos con una marca en su ojo izquierdo, su nombre Kamanosuke.

Yukimura: con que del este – pensando - ya veo…..y me podrías informar que ese "algo" que mi valiente le debe a tu señor pues después de todo ahora trabaja para mí.

?: perdóneme pero eso no es necesario decirlo pues lo único que mi señor quiere es hablar con esa persona…como se le ha visto con Kirigakure Saizo pues podemos saber que está aquí.

Rokuro: Yukimura-sama – algo asustado

Yukimura: lo se Rokuro – mirada seria – Sasuke trae a Kamanosuke

Mientras Sasuke iba en busca de kamanosuke, Yukimura-sama ofreció a que pasaran y tomaran asiento pero ellos lo rechazaron prefiriendo quedarse afuera. Saizo y Rokuro se sentaron detrás de Yukimura-sama.

….

Kamanosuke caminaba por el bosque cuando escucho un ruido….

Kamanosuke: sé que estás ahí hombre mono

Sasuke: no me llames así – saliendo a su encuentro – mi nombre es Sasuke

Kamanosuke: ya se, ya se y que quieres…..tu casi no bajas cuando vengo por aquí….solamente te la pasas vigilando para el anciano

Sasuke: es Yukimura-sama! – suspiro – pero bueno…. Yukimura-sama quiere verte

Kamanosuke: no quiero verlo…..dile que no iré, pues de seguro es otro de sus tontos juegos

Sasuke: no, no lo es; Yukimura-sama quiere verte por que tres ninjas del este te buscan

Kamanosuke: del este?...- sorprendido –cuáles….cuáles son sus nombres?

Sasuke: no lo sé, no quisieron darlos ni el nombre de su señor

Kamanosuke abrió un poco sus ojos y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo de Yukimura ignorando olímpicamente lo que Sasuke trataba de decirle.

….

En el castillo Ueda, seguían esperando cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y todos observaron a Kamanosuke entrar y Sasuke detrás. Kamanosuke al observar a los ninjas de repente se enojó….

Kamanosuke: QUE QUIEREN DE MI?!

Yukimura: espera Kamanosuke, y hablen tranquilamente, es más Kamanosuke tom….

Kamanosuke: NO! DIGANLO AHORA!

?: Tranquilo Kamanosuke Yuri solo queremos que vengas con nosotros a ver a nuestro señor a hablar con el.

Kamanosuke: no iré, así que pueden irse a decirle a su querido señor que no volveré a verlo nunca o los matare si se quedan.

Yukimura: tranquilo Kamanosuke – ignorado por Kamanosuke.

Saizo: sabes que es inútil, verdad? – Mirando a Yukimura-sama – Kamanosuke no te escuchara viejo.

Kamanosuke: que esperan? Eh?...váyanse!

Ana: oigan chicos que pasa?, porque tanto escándalo? – había llegado pues había escuchado los gritos de Kamanosuke y por ello había ido a ver qué pasaba – esto?...- miro a los ninjas y luego a Yukimura-sama – quienes son ellos?

Kamanosuke: no son nadie, y ya se iban – se marchó muy enojado.

Yukimura: debo pedirles disculpas pero Kamanosuke siempre es así…. – postura seria – pero espero que no sea nada malo por como reacciono mi valiente.

?: Claro que no.

?: No es nada malo.. Solo es una plática entre nuestro señor y Kamanosuke Yuri.

?: Le podríamos pedir quedarnos es su castillo para salir en la mañana y así descansar un poco.

Yukimura: bien les permitiré quedarse.

Sasuke: pero Yukimura-sama…..

Yukimura: pero partirán mañana tan pronto amanezca.

?: le agradecemos Sanada Yukimura-sama

Yukimura: Rokuro dales algo de comer y prepárales una habitación, Saizo y Sasuke vengan conmigo.

Ambos siguieron a Yukimura-sama en lo que Rokuro llevaba a cabo la orden de Yukimura-sama. Yukimura se dirigió a su habitación totalmente lejos de sus visitantes.

Saizo: algo no está bien, Kamanosuke no se veía del todo bien

Yukimura: lo se Saizo no podemos confiar en ellos por eso Saizo te quedaras cerca de Kamanosuke

Saizo: que?!... bien lo hare

Yukimura: bien…Sasuke ti vigilaras a nuestros visitantes a ver si deciden irse o quedarse; si salen me avisaras de inmediato.

Sasuke: como ordene Yukimura-sama.

…

….

…..

Durante la noche cuando ya todos estaban por irse a dormir, kamanosuke decidió tomar rápidamente un baño, al salir se encontró con Saizo.

Kamanosuke: Saizo? Otra vez? Dime te pasa algo?

Saizo: porque lo dices

Kamanosuke: TAL VEZ PORQUE ME HAS ESTADO SIGUIENDO DESDE QUE ESOS TIPOS VINIERON Y NO ME HAS DEJADO NI RESPIRAR YA NO ME PIERDES DE VISTA!

Saizo: ya veo pues no solo se me antojo seguirte y ya

Kamanosuke: como quieras y ahora que haces?

Saizo: nada solo te esperaba

Kamanosuke: y se puede SABER PORQUE?

Saizo: nada más porque creo que somos los únicos levantados y no quería que anduvieras solo

Kamanosuke: eh?! Claro…. Me voy – Saizo empezó a caminar detrás de Kamanosuke – se puede saber ahora que haces?!

Saizo: nada, solo camino

Kamanosuke: enserio dime que te traes – le miro más que furioso.

Saizo: bien solo para que no te enojes – un suspiro – digamos que me pidieron quedarme cerca de ti.

Kamanosuke: el anciano? Porque?...estoy bien sabes…..puedo cuidarme solo!

Saizo: ya tranquilo solo te llevare hasta tu habitación y luego me iré

Kamanosuke: ya que pero donde te quedes me las pagas.

Saizo: si ya escuche

Saizo acompaño a Kamanosuke hasta su habitación y antes si quiera de que Kamanosuke entrara, Saizo entro primero y se puso a revisar todo el lugar.

Kamanosuke: y ahora….QUE RAYOS HACES?

Saizo: nada solo reviso por si acaso

Kamanosuke: ya vete!

Saizo: bien me voy

Saizo se retiró del cuarto de Kamanosuke, el cual se acostó para dormir…Saizo fue a su habitación para ya dormir pero al entrar encontró a Isanami acostada.

Isanami: Saizo! Te tardaste que estabas haciendo….bueno no importa ven vamos a dormir.

Saizo: no hacía nada importante y… es más que haces en mi habitación?

Isanami: pues como no te he visto desde hace tiempo así que vamos a dormir aquí los dos.

Saizo: no, claro que no, ahora sal de esta habitación y vuelve con Ana.

Isanami: no, yo quiero dormir con Saizo.

Saizo: no, ya vete y déjame dormir tranquilo, quieres?

Isanami: entonces…..durmamos ya

Saizo: que no y que no escuchas dije que…..- de pronto de escucho un ruido de algún golpe y después silencio – no puede ser – Saizo salió corriendo directo al cuarto de kamanosuke.

Isanami: Saizo espérame - se levantó y corrió detrás de Saizo.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de Kamanosuke y encontraron la puerta abierta, al entrar vieron varias cosas en el piso pero ni rastro de Kamanosuke. Saizo corrió hacia la habitación de Yukimura-sama. Y al llegar abrió la puerta estrepitosamente tanto que hizo que Rokuro le lanzara un kunai que esquivo a tiempo y que gracias a que Isanami tropezó no le dio.

Saizo: viejo, Kamanosuke no está!

Yukimura: como que no está…..Sasuke – silencio – Sasuke – nada – Sasuke….Rokuro

Rokuro: si Yukimura-sama

Yukimura: ve a buscar a Sasuke ya que no responde averigua que le paso y Saizo ve a la habitación donde se quedaron nuestros visitantes y avisa a todos que Kamanosuke no está, Isanami quédate aquí.

Rokuro: enseguida Yukimura-sama

Saizo se fue a cumplir lo dicho por Yukimura-sama. Rokuro fue en busca de Sasuke al bosque que vigilaba y después de buscar un rato le encontró inconsciente y un poco herido así que lo llevo a curar. Saizo le informo a Yukimura-sama que los ninjas no estaban en la habitación y por ello empezaron a buscarlos. Una vez Rokuro curo a Sasuke y este despertó fueron donde Yukimura-sama, donde reunieron a todos.

Yukimura: a Sasuke me alegra que estés bien, gracias Rokuro

Sasuke: Yukimura-sama tengo que informarle que esos tres se fueron llevándose a Kamanosuke

Yukimura: eso no está bien…Saizo, Ana irán y seguirán inmediatamente a esos tres averigüen donde le llevan. Isanami, Seikai se quedaran aquí, Sasuke debes descansar pero antes envía una carta a Kakei y Jimpachi para que vengan, Rokuro ve a la habitación de Kamanosuke y ve si encuentras algo importante que nos sirva.

Todos: si Yukimura-sama – así todos ellos se dispersaron.

Continuara.

Bien y aquí otro capítulo más terminado.

Por favor déjenme comentarios. Y se aceptan cualquier tipo de queja si es que tienen claro, también acepto jitomatasos, y demás.

Espero que les agrade mi loca idea. Bueno nos leemos en otra.


	3. Chapter 3 problemas una chica en apuros

Y aquí la continuación. Por cierto en este capítulo me estaré metiendo un poco en la historia para aclarar algunas cosas ().

**Cap 3 problema. Una chica en apuros.**

Después de mandarle la carta a Kakei y Jimpachi, Sasuke se fue a descansar; Ana junto a Saizo partieron en persecución de los ninjas que se habían llevado a Kamanosuke; Rokuro no había encontrado nada más que desastre: Seikai, Benmaru e Isanami se encontraban en los jardines del castillo Ueda.

…

…

…

Saizo y Ana iban avanzando rápidamente por el bosque buscando algún rastro de los ninjas, siguieron avanzando hasta que amaneció cuando decidieron descansar un momento para recuperar algo de fuerza para así avanzar más rápido. Ambos se sentaron cerca de un rio.

Ana: oye Saizo para que crees que quisieron llevarse a Kamanosuke si él es muy sádico y masoquista.

Saizo: no lo sé pero lo que si se es que Kamanosuke no quería ir con ellos de ninguna forma y más por la forma en la que los corrió del castillo de Yukimura.

Ana: eso parece pero aun así no crees….. – de pronto un ruido de árboles cayendo interrumpió a Ana pues estaba cerca de ellos – Saizo!

Saizo: lo sé, vamos tal vez sean ellos.

Ambos empezaron a correr en dirección al ruido, entre más avanzaban más fuerte se escuchaba y de pronto silencio, un silencio que a Saizo le preocupo por ello empezó a ir cada vez más rápido casi dejando a Ana atrás y al llegar al lugar no encontró a nadie, lo único que encontró fue árboles caídos y algunas shuriken.

Ana: estos cortes son…. – dijo mientras miraba los árboles en el suelo.

Saizo: si, estos cortes solo puede hacerlos alguien y fue Kamanosuke.

Ana: mira aquí hay shuriken.

Saizo: por este escenario parece que Kamanosuke peleo contra ellos pero por la sangre en el piso y el hecho de que no está…..

Ana: se puede decir que perdió y se lo llevaron.

Saizo: exacto – de repente algo deslumbro a Saizo por lo cual se acercó encontrando algo que no le gusto – Ana ven! Es el kusarigama de Kamanosuke.

Ana: que mal está secuestrado y ahora desarmado, como sea no me gusta esta situación Sasuke perdió y ahora también lo hizo Kamanosuke.

Saizo: lo sé, pero la prioridad es traerlo de vuelta o encontrar el lugar a donde le llevan.

Ana: …bien…entonces vamos.

Así ambos continuaron corriendo por el bosque sin descansar.

…

Después de un buen rato corriendo vieron un castillo a lo lejos y empezaron a acercarse cuidadosamente pero se tuvieron que detener ya que había vigilancia pero aun así decidieron buscar una manera de entrar sin ser descubiertos; para abarcar más zona decidieron separarse.

…..

Kamanosuke despertó en una habitación un poco conocida para él, se levantó y vio una pequeña venda en su hombro pero solo había sido un rasguño así que no se preocupó; fue hacia la puerta para salir pero lamentablemente estaba cerrada así que solo recordó…

**Flash back**

Kamanosuke se encontraba ya recostado para dormir después de que Saizo se fuera cuando escucho un ruido para ser más precisos, escucho la puerta abrirse, por lo que giro a ver y nada.

Kamanosuke: quien anda ahí? – nada, nadie respondía hasta que uno de los ninjas cayo del techo encima de Kamanosuke por lo que como pudo le empujo y se levantó pero otro más entro sujetándole por detrás, Kamanosuke empezó a pelear para que le soltaran haciendo todo un tiradero de sus pertenencias y al final el tercer ninja llego y le dio un golpe para dejarlo inconsciente y así llevándoselo rápidamente antes de que se dieran cuenta Yukimura-sama y sus valientes.

**Fin del flash back**

Kamanosuke recordaba como Sasuke les había visto y le había intentado ayudar pero después de eso todo era oscuridad. Así que se acercó a la ventana para poder escapar de alguna forma, de pronto escucho la puerta abrirse y entrar a un ninja de los que le habían llevado ahí, el hombre que entro era de la altura de Saizo, de cabellos rubios y ojos azul marino, vestía ropa característica de un ninja normal y común, es decir, un pantalón negro y playera del color de sus ojos (este es un personaje inventado jejeje y como verán no soy buena describiendo así que por favor hagan el esfuerzo de imaginárselo, claro su nombre…. ahora lo sabrán)

Kamanosuke: QUE QUIERES SOU?!

Sou: nada solo un encargo u orden, no se llámale como quieras pero mi señor dice que cenaras con él y por ello te envió este kimono para que lo uses como antes.

Kamanosuke: como si le hiciera caso! NO IRE! Así que vete y dile eso a su querido señor, mascota!

Sou: okey pues lo siento eso no será a menos que quieras que el venga en persona y te obligue.

Kamanosuke: CALLATE! VETE! AHORA!

Sou: bien me voy pero te lo dejo aquí – poniendo el kimono en el suelo al lado de Kamanosuke – te cambias – Sou se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Kamanosuke: demonios, debí escapar entonces…

**Flash back**

Kamanosuke despertó y empezó a mirar a su alrededor observando que era llevado como un saco por el bosque así que empezó a moverse para liberarse, cuando lo logro empezó a pelear contra los tres, los cuales eran por extraño que parezca muy hábiles tal vez más hábiles y rápidos que Saizo y Sasuke, Kamanosuke salió herido y aun así no se rendiría pero de un momento a otro se le perdió de vista uno de ellos y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde pues caía de nuevo en oscuridad, le habían desmayado de nuevo.

**Fin del flash back**

Kamanosuke seguía intentando abrir la ventana y escapar pero le era imposible cuando escucho nuevamente la puerta abrirse y solo se sentó en el lugar en que estaba pero sin voltear hacia la puerta.

Kamanosuke: ya te dije que no iré así que puedes irte de aquí o ya se libérame porque no me cambiare para tu señor, Sou

?: Que mala pero no soy Sou, Yuri querida

Kamanosuke abrió un poco los ojos y empezó a girar lentamente quedándose completamente callado cuando le vio.

?: O vamos Yuri querida ponte este lindo kimono – señalo el kimono – lo escogí especialmente para ti y luego ve a cenar conmigo te estaré esperando o prefiere que me quede aquí para ayudarte a cambiar, decide.

Kamanosuke: NO! Yo lo hare….lo hare…..así que….espera

?: Bien – se fue dejando a Kamanosuke algo petrificada y con lo que parecía miedo, después de unos minutos respiro.

Kamanosuke: maldición! – golpe al tatami – ya se! Si voy y puedo darle un buen golpe que le desmaye podría intentar escapar.

Sin que darle de otra y para llevar a cabo su plan decidió cambiarse poniéndose el kimono azul con morado que le habían llevado, dejando su cabello tal y como estaba, se miró al espejo que había ahí y pensó que no le gustaba nada como se veía pero en fin con tal de escapar. Espero hasta el anochecer y entonces toco la puerta para que le abrieran y pudiera salir, la persona que abrió la puerta fue Sou.

Sou: vaya! Que linda como antes

Kamanosuke: cállate! O te matare!...pero bueno acabemos con esto de una buena vez que no pienso quedarme ni un segundo más, una vez me diga lo que quiere me iré.

Sou: o vaya así que me creíste con lo que dije de "solo hablar contigo"

Kamanosuke: qué? Entonces supongo que me iré por la fuerza

Sou: así que intentaras escapar

?: No lo hagas o te ira mal y lo sabes pues espero que recuerdes que nuestro señor puede ser muy cruel si las cosas no salen como él quiere aun si eres su "pequeño pajarillo enjaulado" – apareció de la nada.

Kamanosuke: cállate! Tooru, no me llames así, que lo odio.

(Esto perdón pero aclaración: Tooru también lo invente y es un chico más o menos sádico, su cabello es negro y sus ojos son rojos, él viste ropa blanca con una playera negra. Bien sigamos)

De la nada (si de nuevo) apareció el otro ninja.

?: Pero es la verdad o no Tooru

Tooru: lo es pero ella es muy necia como siempre

Kamanosuke: cállate y no me llames necia, gran baka

Sou: vaya creí que dirías lo que le dices a tus compañeros….que es así "soy hombre" pues si realmente lo fueras no tendrías por qué estar aquí además de que con nosotros no funcionaría pues sabemos la verdad.

Kamanosuke: así que supongo que me llevan un buen rato expiando desde las sombras

Tooru: pues sí, te estábamos localizando y muchas veces dudamos que realmente fueras tu pero al final si eras.

Kamanosuke: CÁLLATE! ERES MUY MOLESTO

?: Porque tanto grito, ya cállense, son muy molestos

Kamanosuke: ja? Ya me preguntaba dónde estaba el apático del trio

?: Cállate o te mato!...claro que lo aria se me dejaran como sea vamos con nuestro señor o se enojara.

Kamanosuke: como si realmente pudieras o te atrevieras a enfrentarme Kiroto o es que tienes tanto miedo de tu propio amo.

(Je yo de nuevo con otra de mis aclaraciones: Kiroto también le invente y él es una persona fría, cruel y sádica cuando quiere o se lo ordenan, tiene el cabello negro con ojos del mismo color y su vestimenta es un traje de ninja negro totalmente. Ahora si continúen)

Kiroto: cállate ya Yuri y empieza a caminar

Kamanosuke: bien

Los cuatro se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba su amo y señor, donde le esperaba con la comida ya puesta. Al llegar Sou, Tooru y Kiroto se marcharon. Kamanosuke entro.

?: Oh Yuri ven siéntate – Kamanosuke se sentó pero bastante lejos de él – Yuri siéntate más cerca mío – mirada extremadamente seria

Kamanosuke: me niego….aquí estoy bien

?: ACÉRCATE AHORA! – Kamanosuke no se movió – bien entonces yo me acercare – y así lo hizo claro no dejo que Kamanosuke se alejara de él.

Kamanosuke: aléjate de mí!

?: NO!, no lo hare y por cierto te queda muy bien ese kimono, te ves muy pero muy bonita.

Kamanosuke: cállate y aléjate!

?: Te dije que no lo haría así que ahora se una buena chica y quédate quieta o tendré que castigarte y no quieres eso, verdad?

El señor del castillo empezó a tratar de abrazar a Kamanosuke y a tratar de darle un beso pero Kamanosuke se lo impedía empujándolo como podía pues no podía moverse con la libertad que hubiera querido pues no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de ropas. Mientras desde afuera alguien les observaba desde un árbol y no era nada menos que Saizo.

Saizo: pero qué?! Es Kamanosuke?!...no….no puede ser – Saizo siguió observando como esa chica pelirroja empujaba sin éxito al hombre que intentaba besarle y de pronto observo como esa chica como pudo le daba un golpe en el estómago para que le soltara y una vez liberada de su agarre se levantó en kimono hasta las rodillas y empezaba a correr hacia el jardín del castillo, cuando el hombre se compuso grito el nombre de tres hombres, los cuales Saizo pudo definir como: Sou, Tooru y Kiroto, y aparecieron delante de ese hombre, observo como al parecer les daba una orden y esos tres aceptaban desapareciendo de ahí. Segundos después vio a la misma chica corriendo hacia él (claro ella no le había visto, solo corrió para escapar).

Kamanosuke iba corriendo para así tratar de escapar saltando el muro que rodeaba al castillo, pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente Sou le apareció enfrente impidiéndole el paso, porque giro hacia otro lado pero le apareció Kiroto, por ello dio algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Kamanosuke: demonios, DÉJENME IR!

Kiroto: lo siento Yuri pero ordenes son órdenes y no podrás escapar

Sou: por qué Yuri? Porque tenías que golpear a nuestro señor

Kamanosuke: CÁLLATE! EL SE LO BUSCO! – dicho esto empezó a correr de nuevo en dirección al árbol en donde estaba Saizo. Saizo pensó en ayudarla pero no podía pelear contra esos tres, que el reconoció como los que fueron a ver a Yukimura y con los que Sasuke perdió además debía buscar a Kamanosuke.

Tooru apareció al lado de los otros dos y con una sonrisa un poco sádica.

Tooru: Yuri ven acá, no te vayas – lanzo una cadena, la cual dio en el pie derecho de Kamanosuke sujetándose a su pie y haciéndole caer al suelo; Kamanosuke levanto el rostro y cuando lo hizo vio a Saizo; Saizo le miro y quedo sorprendido al darse cuenta de que si era Kamanosuke.

Saizo: Kamanosuke? Realmente es él.

Continuara.

Que tal! Les gusto! No les gusto! Por favor díganme!

Como sea dejando mi drama espero les haya gustado en serio, bueno en el siguiente capítulo al fin sabrán el nombre del señor del castillo, además que hará Saizo ya que descubrió que si es Kamanosuke, que hará Ana y todos los valientes de Sanada y sobre todo Sanada Yukimura hará algo para salvarle.

Bueno espérenlo con ansias.

Bye, nos leemos después.


	4. Chapter 4 atrapados

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero no habia podido subirlo ya que la tarea no me dejaba en paz, y pues no podia obtener el tiempo para poder terminar el capitulo.**

**Pero bueno, aqui esta la continuacion.**

**Cap 4 Atrapados**

Kamanosuke y Saizo se miraron por unos segundos pero tuvieron que dejarlo ya que Tooru empezó a tirar de la cadena arrastrando a Kamanosuke hacia ellos; Saizo sin pensarlo más empezó a lanzar kunais y shuriken para que de ese modo Tooru soltara la cadena, Tooru pensó en soltarla pero los otros dos le protegieron para que así él pudiera seguir jalando a Kamanosuke, hasta que la tuvo en sus pies aun con su tobillo amarrado por la cadena. Saizo salió de su escondite para ayudar a escapar a Kamanosuke enfrentándose a los tres.

Saizo: suelta a Kamanosuke! AHORA! – dijo tomando su espada dispuesto a atacar

Sou: ha, tu qué?

Kiroto: que no es uno de los ninjas de Sanada Yukimura

Tooru: cierto….como era?….así Kirigakure Saizo

Saizo: dije que soltaran a Kamanosuke – se lanzó al ataque

Sou: si claro

Tooru: acaso está loco

Kiroto: como sea, Tooru llévatela adentro, déjanos a este loco a nosotros

Kamanosuke: Saizo! No enfrentes a los tres, son unos tramposos, déjame aquí ya encontrare la manera de salir, ya lo hice antes así que VETE!

Saizo: lo siento Kamanosuke esa no es una opción te ayudare a salir

Kamanosuke: que no entiendes Saizo ellos harán… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Tooru le había dado un golpe en el estómago

Saizo: Kamanosuke! Déjalo

Kamanosuke: solo….vete… - Kamanosuke se había desmayado, entonces Saizo empezó a pensar que si con un solo golpe pudieron desmayar a Kamanosuke entonces sería bastante difícil vencerlos pero no se daría por vencido tan rápido, ya encontraría la manera de vencer y de ir por Kamanosuke, así que empezó la pelea mientras Tooru se llevaba a Kamanosuke cargando. Al llegar a la habitación donde anteriormente tenían a Kamanosuke, la dejo recostada en el suelo y con la cadena aun en su tobillo la sujeto al tatami (si esto quiere decir que no podría escapar sin romper la cadena). Una vez dejo a Kamanosuke regreso con los otros dos para pelear contra Saizo.

Ana miraba desde el techo del castillo como le daban una buena paliza a Saizo sin esfuerzo alguno, por un momento pensó en ayudarlo pero si daba lo mismo y ella tampoco podía con ellos entonces sería en vano y los dos serian atrapados por lo que lo pensó mejor y decidió solo observar para después marcharse y reportar todo lo que había pasado a Yukimura-sama. Pronto anocheció y Saizo fue capturado para después ser llevado dentro del castillo, Ana pronto se dio cuenta que Saizo no podría pelear para escapar así que volvió a Ueda.

Dentro del castillo… Saizo fue llevado ante el amo de los ninjas, al llegar con él, Saizo vio lo que nunca imagino….vio a Kamanosuke con otro kimono diferente con el cual se veía un poco de sus hombros además de cadenas, cuatro cadenas sujetándole ambos tobillos y ambas muñecas, siguió las cadenas para ver donde terminaban y se encontró con que esas cadenas se convertían en una que el amo del castillo sujetaba; también observo lo que parecía un golpe en su mejilla. Saizo fue llevado cerca de él claro que lo sujetaron para que no intentara nada.

Kiroto: mi señor, le traemos a un compañero de Yuri, me parece que viene de parte de Sanada Yukimura y su nombre es Kirigakure Saizo.

?: Kirigakure Saizo eh…mmm…..a ya recuerdo ese nombre pero que no Kirigakure-kun no tenía señor

Tooru: parece que consiguió un señor a quien servir

?: Bien entonces debo suponer que Sanada Yukimura te mando aquí para robar a mi pertenencia pero te lamento decir que eso no ocurrirá ella se quedara aquí conmigo, además creo que Sanada Yukimura está bastante mal si piensa que un solo ninja podrá robar a Yuri de mí. A pero claro donde están mis modales…..mi nombre es Yarogami Sao.

Saizo: ya veo y respecto al anciano creo que diré que estoy de acuerdo está loco, pero estas en lo correcto cuando digo que me llevare a Kamanosuke de vuelta con el anciano.

Yarogami: jajaja ya te dije que eso no será posible porque tú te quedaras encerrado sin poder salir e ir con tu señor.

Kamanosuke: YA CALLENSE! Y tu – miro a Yarogami-sama – suéltame de una vez inuti…-Yarogami le había dado un golpe en su mejilla para que se callara.

Yarogami: como decía Yuri me pertenece y no podrás llevártela nunca

Saizo: pues no parece que este muy de acuerdo contigo

Yarogami: claro que si….a ver mi lindo pajarito enjaulado dile que me perteneces y que nunca volverás con tus antiguos compañeros.

Kamanosuke: claro se lo diré…..Saizo….como demonios pudiste perder con ese trio de tontos e inútiles, te dije que harían cualquier cosa para ganar y aun así te atreves a venir aquí como un perdedor sabes pudiste… - Yarogami le dio otro golpe, pero este fue tan fuerte que la mando al piso a unos cuantos metros de Saizo.

Yarogami: no, no querida no seas así con tus lindos compañeros, porque si dices otra vez algo malo de mi o de ellos sabes que me enojare y te ira muy mal.

Kamanosuke: si no tuviera estas malditas cadenas ya te hubiera matado…-Yarogami se había levantado y la había levantado solo para volverle a golpear quedando aún más cerca de Saizo. Kamanosuke volteo a ver a Saizo.

Saizo: deja de golpearle

Yarogami: como sea yo la trato como se me da la gana, ahora lleven a este ninja de Sanada al calabozo y que ahí se quede y lleven a esta (Kamanosuke) a su habitación.

Tooru, Kiroto, Sou: si mi señor!

Sou fue y tomo la cadena que ataba a Kamanosuke y empezó a jalarla pero aun así Kamanosuke se resistió para intentar acercarse a Saizo por lo menos un minuto, lográndolo su acerco a su oído para que nadie más que Saizo la escuchara.

Kamanosuke: Saizo viniste solo?

Saizo: no, pero de seguro Ana ira por ayuda, no te preocupes pero solo una cosa no dejes que te haga daño.

Kamanosuke: bien hare lo que pueda

Sou volvió a jalar nuevamente a Kamanosuke y se la llevo mientras que los otros dos se llevaban a Saizo.

…

….

….

…..

Ana corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al castillo de Yukimura-sama, claro que esto le llevo todo el día y como recién había anochecido entonces llego hasta la siguiente noche. Al llegar por fin encontró a Rokuro en la puerta, el cual le llevo enseguida con Yukimura-sama.

Ana: Yukimura-sama tengo algo muy importante que decirle

Yukimura: lo sé pero espera, Rokuro llama a todos

Rokuro: enseguida Yukimura-sama – Rokuro reunió a todos en segundos, una vez reunidos….

Ana: verán….. – Ana les conto todo lo que había pasado excepto el haber visto a Kamanosuke en kimono.

Yukimura: ya veo así que Kamanosuke se encuentra atrapado y Saizo encerrado

Rokuro: que haremos Yukimura-sama

Yukimura: bien una vez tenemos esta información, entonces tendré que ir pero algunos me acompañaran y los restantes cuidaran del castillo…..Ana, Rokuro, Kakei vendrán conmigo a sacar de ahí a esos dos, los demás cuiden bien este lugar.

Todos: si Yukimura-sama

Yukimura: Rokuro prepara los caballos ahora para salir al amanecer.

Isanami: Yukimura-sama traiga a ambos a salvo

Yukimura: si Isanami, no te preocupes ambos estarán bien

….

…..

….

….

Al amanecer los cuatros montaron

Yukimura: bien chicos esto a lo mucho nos llevara un día y medio asi que vamos.

Ana: bien entonces síganme los llevare

Rokuro: Yukimura-sama cree que estén bien

Yukimura: eso espero realmente, pero hay que sacarlos de ahí rápido

Kakei: bien, vamos.

Continuara….

Que les pareció, espero les haya gustado.

El personaje Sao Yarogami fue invención mía.

Gracias por los reviews.


	5. chapter 5 un plan que no podria

**Cap 5 un plan que no podria salir mal, o si?  
**

Mientras Ana se dirigía a Ueda con Yukimura-sama. Kamanosuke una vez en su habitación le habían quitado las cadenas pero aun con eso no escapo, pues tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudar a escapar también a Saizo por lo que se quedó despierta toda la noche. Al amanecer, al fin y al cabo no se le ocurrió nada más que ir a ver a Saizo; y así lo hizo, salió de la habitación que por suerte no estaba cerrada y empezó a caminar con ese odioso kimono, pero antes de siquiera doblar en la esquina escucho una voz detrás.

Sou: a donde con tanta prisa?

Kamanosuke: que te importa

Sou: vamos no seas así, a donde te diriges?

Kamanosuke: que no escuchas?! Te dije QUE TE IMPORTA! – iba a seguir caminando si no fuera porque Sou la tomo del brazo algo fuerte – suéltame!

Sou: si intentas huir de nuevo…..tal vez no salgas ilesa – le dijo dándole una mirada fría

Kamanosuke: que no te importa y solo por lo que dices…..no iba a huir solo a caminar porque sabes es bastante aburrido estar solo encerrado ahí sin nada que hacer

Sou: vaya…ya veo….entonces que bien…..y por cierto ya no deberías dirigirte a ti misma como si fueras un hombre

Kamanosuke: cállate!

Sou: bien….nos vemos después – sonrisa – si? – la soltó del brazo.

Kamanosuke: si claro…adiós! – se marchó a donde Saizo

Tooru: le crees? Sou – Tooru había estado observando todo el tiempo pero desde una distancia adecuada para que Kamanosuke no le viera

Sou: no, ella no quiere quedarse aquí pero creo que tampoco quiere que su amigo se quede aquí, tal vez vaya a verlo

Tooru: posiblemente si, le decimos a Sao-sama

Sou: no aun no, solo si pregunta por ella

Tooru: bien

Kamanosuke siguió caminando teniendo cuidado de no ser vista por esos tres y por los demás ninjas de Sao, pronto llego donde encerraron a Saizo; en el cual era un lugar bastante oscuro solo por algunas luces provenientes de afuera pero nada más.

Kamanosuke: Saizo!...Saizo! por un demonio, responde!

Saizo: aquí! Al fondo

Kamanosuke camino hasta verlo: Saizo, estas bien?

Saizo: pues sí, no estoy muy herido, tal vez solo unos cortes pero nada más, y tú?

Kamanosuke: no, no lo estoy….no estoy nada bien….quiero irme pero no puedo dejarte atrás!

Saizo: vale cálmate…..a propósito…porque traías y sigues trayendo ese kimono?...sabes porque cuando estaba observando lo que yo vi fue una chica, entonces eso quiere decir que eres una chica?

Kamanosuke: acaso eso importa ahora, además no tengo porque explicarte nada…pero por si acaso, si dices algo de esto te asesino.

Saizo: está bien no diré nada pero más importante sabes cómo salir de aquí

Kamanosuke: si pero no será nada fácil, y primero debo sacarte de aquí

Sao: Yuri ven acá inmediatamente – Sao había ido a buscar a Kamanosuke y al no encontrarla en la habitación le pregunto a Tooru y Sou, por lo que fue a buscarla donde Saizo y al verla cerca de este pues….. - aléjate de él, ahora! – Kamanosuke no se movió – que no me escuchas, que te alejes de él inmediatamente!

Kamanosuke: cállate anciano

Sao: anciano? No soy un anciano, ahora me la pagas – Sao cogió de la mano a Kamanosuke claro que ella no se dejaba y trataba de que le soltara, Sao puso más fuerza y la levanto de donde estaba sentada solo para golpearla en la cara y dejarla caer a un lado de Saizo.

Saizo: oye! Déjale en paz…..Kamanosuke estas bien?

Sao ignoro olímpicamente a Saizo para después sacar una cadena y ponérsela en el tobillo a Kamanosuke de nuevo para así llevársela de ahí.

Kamanosuke: déjame!, suéltame!

Saizo: déjalo!

Sao: como si hiciera lo que me dices, claro que no, ella me pertenece, adiós – empezó a jalar a Kamanosuke.

Kamanosuke volteo a ver a Saizo un segundo, en el cual solo con la mirada se dijeron…

Kamanosuke: /volveré a sacarte/

Saizo: /bien/

Una vez Sao se llevó de ahí a Kamanosuke, Saizo empezó a pensar que dejarle todo a Kamanosuke era demasiado así que él también pensaría en una manera de salir de ahí…pero como lo haría el no conocía bien el lugar como para moverse y aun no escapaba de su encierro, tal vez sería mejor esperar a Ana con ayuda, pero si en ese tiempo le pasaba algo a Kamanosuke, eso no sería nada bueno, por ello solo pensaría en mientras entregarle kusarigama a su dueño, así sería cuando Kamanosuke volviera le entregaría kusarigama.

Tooru: que piensas tanto? – había aparecido frente a Saizo.

Saizo: nada importante, ni nada por lo que debas preocuparte

Tooru: si piensas en escapar con Yuri no sería muy bueno, pues Sao-sama nos haría perseguirlos para traer a Yuri de vuelta y a ti, aunque creo que tú no vivirías más.

Saizo: el que le llamen por su nombre a Kamanosuke y el hecho de decir que le traerán de vuelta solo me hace pensar que le conocen de antes.

Tooru: tal vez así sea pero a ti eso no te incumbe, adiós, a y claro no te vayas a ir a ningún lado jajajajajajaja – se marcha dejando solo a Saizo.

Saizo: Kamanosuke tiene razón será muy difícil salir de aquí, ya que ni siquiera sentí su presencia.

…..

…..

…..

…..

Pronto anocheció y Kamanosuke quien había estado encerrada en la habitación por fin había podido abrir la puerta y sin que nadie se diera cuenta intentaría volver con Saizo…..al llegar por fin sin ser detectada se acercó a Saizo.

Kamanosuke: Saizo!

Saizo: aquí! – le miro seriamente – Kamanosuke que te paso en los brazos? Porque los traes vendados?

Kamanosuke: cállate! No es nada y si piensas que jugué con él pues te equivocas nunca jugaría con él, es muy aburrido

Saizo: entonces supongo que no me dirás? Bueno como sea hay que salir de aquí

Kamanosuke: bien señor genio como salimos de aquí ya que no se me ha ocurrido nada para sacarte de aquí y yo ya lo intente antes de que te atraparan

Saizo: bueno eso es porque…..supongo que…..es porque tenias esa ropa la que no estas acostumbrado, te quitaron tu arma o más bien la dejaron tirada por ahí y pienso que entre ambos podemos acabar con esos tres y excapar.

Kamanosuke: está bien tal vez tengas razón pero primero te saco de aquí y de kusarigama no sé dónde esta

Saizo: pues yo la tenía pero cuando me metieron aquí me quitaron todas las armas que tenia

Kamanosuke: qué bien! En serio que bien! y supongo que además de sacarte de aquí debo ir por las armas

Saizo: pues perdón pero si, solo claro si quieres salir de aquí

Kamanosuke: cállate! Vendré mañana, ok?

Saizo: te espero

Kamanosuke: ja que gracioso, como si pudieras salir, pero como sea me voy – Kamanosuke salió de ahí pero al dar la vuelta se encontró con Kiroto

Kiroto: oh! Mira a quien encontré vagando muy lejos de su habitación, que hacías ahí dentro?

Kamanosuke: nada que te importe

Kiroto: si claro…..Sao-sama dijo que tienes prohibido ir a ver a tu antiguo compañero o serás atada de nuevo con cadenas o tal vez algo peor

Kamanosuke: no me interesa lo que diga ese tonto, HARE LO QUE YO QUIERA!

Kamanosuke se retiró a su habitación dejando a Kiroto ahí.

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6 un plan en marcha

perdonen la tardanza con el capitulo pero no habia tenido tiempo de subir nada e incluso olvide mi contraseña pero de tenerlo escrito, desde hace un buen. perdonen y espero les guste.

**Cap 6 Un plan en marcha**

Al amanecer del día siguiente, Kamanosuke se levantó temprano, se vistió con su ropa de siempre dejando el kimono a un lado para salir a buscar las armas de Saizo y la suya con suma precaución para evitar que alguien le viera salir de su habitación.

Una vez que salió con total éxito de su habitación, empezó a buscarlas por cada habitación donde podrían estar guardadas, pero todo iba demasiado bien hasta que dio una vuelta en el pasillo y se topó son Sou y Tooru.

Tooru: pero mira que tenemos aquí? Que crees que haces?

Kamanosuke: que te importa! Ahora quítate de mi camino!- le grito enojada

Sou: porque? Acaso haces algo muy importante?

Kamanosuke: ya te dije que no te importa lo que haga o a donde vaya mientras este en este odioso lugar

Sou: vale, vale, cálmate solo preguntaba

Yarogami: que pasa aquí?

Tooru: Yarogami-sama mis disculpas es solo que Yuri salió de su habitación y le miramos un poco sospechoso

Yarogami: vaya, Yuri te dije que no salieras de tu habitación además…..

Kiroto: Yarogami-sama

Yarogami: si dime que pasa?

Kiroto: vengo a informarle, como me lo ordeno estuve vigilando a Yuri, y ayer fue a ver a su antiguo compañero durante la noche

Yarogami: que?! Muy mal Yuri, querida, está prohibido para ti acercarte a ese hombre

Kamanosuke: no fastidies anciano

Yarogami: muy bien con que esas tenemos, Tooru, Sou regresen a sus puestos, Kiroto lleva a Yuri de vuelta a su habitación y encadénala al piso

Kiroto: como ordene Yarogami-sama, camina Yuri – Kiroto empezó a llevarse a Kamanosuke de vuelta a su habitación tal y como lo había ordenado su señor

Yarogami: bueno querida espero que con esto entiendas- le miro irse por el pasillo

Al llegar a la hitación de Kamanosuke, Kiroto, tomo unas cadenas con las cuales amarro el pie derecho de Kamanosuke al tatami y ahí le dejo.

….

…..

…..

Al atardecer, Yarogami-sama pasea por el patio cuando de la anda apareció Tooru delante de él.

Tooru: Yarogami-sama!, Sanada Yukimura se encuentra en la entrada del castillo con algunos de sus braves

Yarogami: vaya quien hubiera pensado…me parece que vendrá a buscar a su ninja y a mi lindo pajarito

Tooru: que debemos hacer Yarogami-sama?

Yarogami: bien veamos qué pasa, déjalo pasar

Tooru: como ordene Yarogami-sama

Tooru desapareció para dirigirse a la entrada del castillo donde Sanada Yukimura esperaba la respuesta, para entrar por las buenas o forzar su entrada.

Tooru: Yarogami-sama dio la orden de que pueden pasar

Yukimura: vaya te lo agradezco

Tooru: síganme por favor

Yukimura: bien – todos bajaron de los caballos para seguir a Tooru, para ello apareció Sou, quien se llevó a los caballos para los establos, Tooru los llevo hasta una habitación amplia donde se encontraba Yarogami-sama, minutos después llego Sou, y junto a Tooru tomaron asiento detrás de su señor, mientras Yukimura y los braves tomaron asiento delante de este.

Yarogami: sea bienvenido a mi castillo y mis tierras Sanada Yukimura mi nombre es Yarogami Sao, y dígame que lo trae por aquí?

Yukimura: le agradezco el hecho de que nos dejara entrar…..vera la razón por la que me encuentra en estas tierras tan alejadas a la mías es porque dos de mis guerreros se perdieron y por ello quisiera que me diera la autorización de buscar por sus tierras a mis dos muchachos.

Yarogami: y que le hace pensar que están por mis tierras?

Yukimura: vera mis ninjas a si me lo informaron, que ambos fueron traídos por esta zona

Yarogami: espero que no esté pensando que yo los tengo en mi poder?

Yukimura: podría ser una posibilidad así?

Yarogami: claro que no

Yukimura: a pesar de que dos de sus ninjas me visitaron buscando a uno de ellos, me pregunto ahora si esa posibilidad sea cierta?

Yarogami: porque piensa eso?

Yukimura: vera es simple, uno de ellos desapareció la noche en que sus ninjas fueron a mis tierras

Yarogami: vayamos al grano Yukimura, no has venido a pedir ningún permiso de nada, que es lo que realmente quieres aquí en mis tierras?

Yukimura: a decir verdad esperaba que me entregaras a mis dos guerreros

Yarogami: como ya le he dicho, yo no poseo a sus hombres así que espero que marche de mis tierras

Yukimura: bien si niega tanto no tenerlos, me marchare pero, me gustaría que nos permitiera a mí y mis braves, quedarnos una noche para descansar

Yarogami: bien les dejare quedarse pero habrá una pequeña regla que le daré a usted y a sus hombre

Yukimura: claro, dígame

Yarogami: no podrán ir al lado norte de mi castillo, ya que guardo un tesoro muy preciado, el cual no puedo dejar que nadie vea, ni un poco, lo entiende?

Yukimura: por supuesto, ninguno de nosotros nos acercaremos al lado norte de este castillo

Yarogami: bien, entonces, Tooru! Llévales a unas habitaciones, ya que pasaran aquí una noche

Tooru: si Yarogami-sama, Yukimura-sama y compañía vengan conmigo

Yukimura: muy bien vamos chicos, con permiso Yarogami

Una vez que Yukimura y compañía se fueron detrás de Tooru, Yarogami pensó que no sería buena idea dejar a Yukimura y a sus braves solos

Yarogami: Sou! Vigílalos a todos, también dile a Tooru que te ayude y a Kiroto dile que se quede al lado de Yuri y que si esta escapa de nuevo de su habitación, dile que se encargue de que ninguno de ellos le vea

Sou: como ordene Yarogami-sama

…..

….

…

Una vez que Tooru se había marchado y les había dejado en las habitaciones, que eran continuas, empezaron a hablar entre ellos

Rokuro: Yukimura-sama ellos mienten

Yukimura: lo sé, de igual manera debemos buscar a los chicos, Ana ve al lado norte y averigua que hay ahí, ve cuando anochezca, Rokuro también buscaras dentro del castillo

Ana: bien

Kakei: que haremos nosotros Yukimura-sama?

Rokuro: Yukimura-sama pienso que seremos vigilados si salimos de la habitación

Yukimura: lo sé, por eso Kakei y yo seremos distracción para ellos

Rokuro: entonces así será, encontraremos a esos dos

Yukimura planeaba su plan de búsqueda junto con tres de sus braves, mientras en el lado norte, se encontraba encadenada Kamanosuke al tatami y de nuevo con el kimono puesto, a su lado Kiroto.

Kamanosuke: ya vete, que no necesito una niñera

Kiroto: calla que parece que hay visitas

Kamanosuke: enserio, entonces porque no vas ayudar a tus amigitos

Kiroto: calla ya

Sou: Kiroto! Tenemos ordenes, Yarogami-sama te ordenado que te quedes al lado de Yuri y que no dejes que nadie la vea

Kiroto: quien es la visita?

Sou: Sanada Yukimura, por ello la orden

Kiroto: así que vino a buscarlos su señor en persona, eh!

Mientras ellos dos hablaban entre sí, Kamanosuke tomo uno de los adornos de su cabello, y al ser un bandido empezó a intentar abrir las cadenas que ataban su pie, una vez que lo logro lanzo la cadena y hecho a correr pero en media salida de la habitación, Sou piso parte del kimono haciendo caer a Kamanosuke al piso.

Sou: a donde crees que vas?

Kamanosuke: no te importa suéltame inútil

Kiroto: te llamo inútil, huy

Sou: cállate, ella no puede salir de aquí hasta que Sanada se vaya

Kiroto: ya, ya, me encargo

Kamanosuke: suéltame o te matare

Yarogami: chicos, chicos no me la maltraten

Ambos: perdone Yarogami-sama

Tooru: mi señor está de acuerdo con que Yuri se quede aquí, le aseguro que intentaran buscarla

Yarogami: lo sé por eso vendrá conmigo mientras Kiroto le vigila

Yarogami tomo a Kamanosuke del brazo y le levanto del piso, jalándola para llevársela consigo pero una vez que Kamanosuke estuvo de pie, tomo el mismo adorno con el que se soltó de las cadenas y se lo clavo a Yarogami, este por el dolor que sintió le soltó, Kamanosuke no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo

Sou: Yarogami-sama!

Tooru: se encuentra bien

Yarogami: si, solo vayan por ella y no dejen que llegue donde Sanada!

Los tres salieron en busca de Kamanosuke

Yarogami: mi querida Yuri no volverás a salir de aquí, por lo menos no con tus propios pies

Kamanosuke corrió donde Saizo para sacarle de ahí de una buena vez por todas, con ayuda del adorno de su cabeza.

Kamanosuke: Saizo!, te sacare de ahí, a cierto, el anciano vino a buscarnos, pero por lo que escuche no le dejaran hacerlo fácilmente, debes escapar y decirles donde me encuentro ya que me estarán vigilando

Saizo: bien pero cuando salga vendrás conmigo

Kiroto: Yuri pero que crees que haces?

Kamanosuke dio media vuelta, se levantó y se apegó a la puerta de la celda pasándole el adorno a Saizo, el cual este tomo en sus manos y lo oculto

Kamanosuke: QUE TE IMPORTA!

Kiroto: bueno como sea, vamos de vuelta Yuri, AHORA!

Kamanosuke: tsk, caminare yo mismo

Kiroto: claro, como quieras

Kiroto se llevó a Kamanosuke de vuelta a la habitación donde le alcanzaron Sou y Tooru, al llegar Yarogami-sama seguía ahí parado, en la puerta

Kiroto: mi señor, le traje de vuelta

Yarogami: bien, encadénenla de nuevo!

Kiroto: como quiera

…

…..

…

Yukimura estaba caminando por los pasillos junto a sus tres braves buscando a los ninjas de Yarogami, cuando se escuchó un grito que retumbo en todo el castillo, haciendo que todos se pararan en el mismo lugar donde estaban.

Kakei: oigan esa voz que no es de….

Rokuro: si no me equivoco Yukimura-sama, ese fue Kamanosuke

Yukimura: de seguro le han hecho algo

Kakei: que hacemos Yukimura-sama?

Yarogami: perdonen el escándalo

Yukimura: perdone Yarogami-dono pero podría preguntar qué es lo que ha pasado

Yarogami: o no ha sido nada, es solo que un sirviente se puso violento, así que no se preocupen, ustedes descansen

Yukimura: cuando dijo que se puso violento, tiene algo que ver con el vendaje en su brazo

Yarogami: ah esto, si esto me lo ha hecho ese sirviente

Yukimura: ya veo, entonces que le paso a ese sirviente?

Yarogami: no ha sido nada solo ordene que se le diera una reprimenda por lo que hizo

….

…..

….

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7 un plan arruinado

**Cap 7 Un plan arruinado**

Durante la noche Ana junto a Rokuro empezaron la búsqueda de sus amigos y compañeros de lucha, ambos fueron al norte del castillo, con sumo cuidado de no ser detectados y al mismo tiempo Yukimura junto a Kakei empezaron con su distracción, saliendo y entrando de la habitación e incluso pidiendo algunas cosas. De igual forma Saizo había logrado abrir la celda donde le mantenían gracias al adorno que horas antes Kamanosuke le había entregado; una vez que salió de la celda se puso a buscar a Kamanosuke. Rokuro y Ana se dirigían al lado norte cuando…

?: Quien anda ahí?

Ana: rayos, acaso nos atraparon?

Rokuro: esa voz….

Ana: Rokuro?

Rokuro: deberías calmarte Saizo, que si haces mucho ruido nos descubrirán y el esfuerzo de Yukimura-sama y Kakei no valdrá nada

Saizo: Rokuro, que bueno verte, oh Ana está contigo

Rokuro: así es, les estábamos buscando, aunque ahora solo falta Kamanosuke

Saizo: y alguna idea de dónde este?

Ana: íbamos a ir al lado norte ya que ese hombre dijo que ahí tenía su valioso tesoro

Saizo: bueno entonces vamos

Los tres ninjas se dirigieron al lado norte del castillo pero este era muy amplio

Saizo: que mal

Rokuro: tendremos que buscar por separado

Ana: ok, entonces les veo después chicos

Los tres se dividieron y salieron a buscar a Kamanosuke dentro del lado norte; mientras tanto Yukimura platicaba animadamente con Yarogami, al igual que Kakei platicaba con Sou y Tooru.

Después de un rato dos de los tres ninjas de Sanada se encontraron de nueva cuenta.

Saizo: Rokuro? Le has encontrado?

Rokuro: para nada

De la nada escucharon como algo o alguien caía al suelo, cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, ambos decidieron ir a investigar que había sido eso, por ello con cautela se acercaron a una de las habitaciones. De la nada escucharon unas voces que provenían de adentro de la habitación.

Kiroto: ya ríndete, no podrás levantarte tu sola

Kamanosuke: ya cállate, que no sabes cerrar el pico

Kiroto: bueno como quieras pero solo lograras lastimarte más o cierto me acabo de acordar que te gusta el dolor, entonces si quieres sigue

Kamanosuke: tsk

Ambos ninjas de Sanada, idearon un plan rápido para acabar con ese tipo que al parecer cuidaba de Kamanosuke, ambos entraron al mismo tiempo atacando a Kiroto para que no le diera tiempo de hacer nada, Kiroto salió vencido por ambos ninjas al dejarlo completamente noqueado en el piso, todo esto visto con lujo de detalle por los ojos de Kamanosuke, quien se encontraba en el tatami sentada.

Kamanosuke: eso fue genial!, vaya pero mira quien se pudo escapar con un simple adorno de pelo

Saizo: claro que si pude pero me llevo un tiempo, pero como sea vámonos de aquí

Kamanosuke: claro por mi vayámonos de una buena vez de este castillo espantoso, pero primero me quito las cadenas de mi tobillo y luego me levanto

Rokuro: tienes cadenas?

Kamanosuke: claro que sí, ese tipo no quería que escapara de nuevo así que me amarro al tatami

Rokuro: yo me encargo, solo quédate quieto para romper las cadenas

Kamanosuke: vale deja me levanto este odioso kimono para que las veas

Kamanosuke se levantó como dijo el kimono para que Rokuro pudiera romper las cadenas de su tobillo, Saizo mientras tanto vigilaba que no viniera nadie a su encuentro, pero cuando Rokuro se acercó a Kamanosuke y miro su tobillo..

Rokuro: Saizo tenemos un problema

Saizo: eh? Cuál?

Rokuro: Kamanosuke está herido de las piernas

Kamanosuke: ah eso no es nada no te fijes, de hecho ni me dolió, de hecho esperaba que hubiera sido más doloroso

Saizo: entonces si fuiste tú quien grito en la tarde, como puedes decir que no te dolió nada si diste santo grito

Kamanosuke: vale lo admito si dolió…..un poco…pero eso es porque fueron algo rudos

Mientras ellos hablaban Rokuro soltó el tobillo de Kamanosuke para irse de una buena vez, ya que se estaban tardando un poco y eso no era bueno ya que podrían descubrirlos

Rokuro: listo, puedes levantarte?

Kamanosuke: claro que puedo, no soy tan inútil

Kamanosuke intento ponerse de pie, pero tan pronto como apoyo una de sus piernas se tambaleo un poco, después puso la otra y se fue enderezando pero se tambaleo más y no único que logro fue caer de nueva cuenta al tatami.

Kamanosuke: tsk, demonios! No puedo levantarme, pero que fastidio

Saizo al ver su desesperación al no poder logrado ponerse de pie, le tendió la mano.

Saizo: vamos Kamanosuke no seas orgulloso, tómala

Kamanosuke lo hizo con un poco de enojo pues no podría creer que tendría que necesitar la ayuda de alguien para poder ponerse de pie; se levantó del tatami con ayuda de Saizo pero si quiera al apoyar sus pies iba de nuevo al tatami, Kamanosuke cerro sus ojos puesto le dolería, de la nada Kamanosuke sintió una mano en su cintura impidiendo que callera al tatami de nueva cuenta, así que abrió los ojos viendo a Saizo, quien fue la persona que no le dejo caer.

Saizo: no podemos moverla de esta manera, Rokuro revisa sus heridas por favor

Rokuro: bien, Kamanosuke con tu permiso levantare el kimono

Kamanosuke solo asintió, dándole el permiso que Rokuro necesitaba, este empezó a revisar las piernas de Kamanosuke, encontrándose con los daños que no le permitían ponerse de pie haciendo que cayera al suelo una y otra vez.

Rokuro: que mal

Saizo: que mal que?

Rokuro: esta muy dañado de sus piernas

Saizo: que tiene

Rokuro: pues veras al parecer le atravesaron ambas rodillas y ambos tobillos con algo bastante doloroso cortando algunos tendones importantes, pero no puedo curarle aquí que no tengo con que, tendremos que cargarle

Saizo: ok

Kamanosuke: como que cargarme?

Rokuro: si cargarte, Saizo?

Saizo: ok déjamelo a mí, Kamanosuke agárrate de Rokuro

Kamanosuke hizo lo que pidió solo porque Saizo le había soltado e caería de nuevo si no se agarraba de Rokuro, Saizo de hinco y con ayuda de Rokuro, subieron a Kamanosuke en su espalda para salir de ahí con Rokuro enfrente por si llegaban enemigos.

Kiroto despertó después de un rato dando se cuenta de que Kamanosuke se había marchado, se levantó y llamo a sus compañeros, los cuales acudieron a su llamado dejando a Kakei solo, llegando rápidamente a su lado.

Tooru: vaya que te paso?

Kiroto: no es nada solo….

Sou: donde esta Yuri?

Kiroto: a eso iba, dos ninjas de Sanada vinieron, me derrotaron y por lo que veo se la llevaron de aquí

Sou: dos ninjas de Sanada?

Kiroto: si el del ojo vendado y el que teníamos encerrado

Sou: Yarogami-sama se enojara mucho si se entera

Tooru: entonces recuperémosle antes de que se dé cuenta

Kiroto: entonces vamos de una buena vez

Los tres ninjas de Yarogami se dividieron para buscar a Kamanosuke por el castillo de su señor; al mismo tiempo que Kamanosuke era llevada por los techos del mismo castillo hasta donde se encontraba Yukimura y Kakei, los cuales ya habían llegado a la habitación desde hace un rato. Al llegar Yukimura abrió la puerta dejándoles entrar para serrarla casi de inmediato.

Rokuro: Yukimura-sama lo logramos

Saizo: ahora hay que salir de aquí

Yukimura: lo sé pero no podemos irnos así de simple, por lo que haremos esto….Saizo saldrá del castillo ahora mismo con Kamanosuke, los demás nos quedaremos esta noche y mañana temprano nos iremos

Kamanosuke: esto, Saizo podrías bajarme

Saizo: así claro perdona lo olvide

Saizo bajo a Kamanosuke sentándole en el tatami.

Yukimura: por cierto chicos, quisiera preguntar algo….porque Kamanosuke está usando ese lindo kimono y tiene adornos en su cabello?

Rokuro: Yukimura-sama no es momento

Yukimura: jejeje tienes razón Rokuro

De la anda Ana entro rápidamente a la habitación donde todos se encontraba

Ana: oigan veo que lo lograron, mira les tengo un regalo, encontré sus armas

Kamanosuke: kusarigama, como te extrañe

Yukimura: bien Saizo tendrás que salir ya antes de que alguien venga en busca de ambos, llega lo más rápido que puedas a Ueda, donde esta Sasuke esperándoles

Saizo: el mono? Ya veo, bueno entonces Kamanosuke arriba de nuevo

Kamanosuke: qué? No me mandes y además me llevaras con esta ropa de mujer

Ana: perdona no pude encontrar tu ropa de siempre

Kamanosuke: bien entonces no me moveré de aquí sin mi ropa, porque no pienso salir con esto

Yukimura: Kamanosuke no hay tiempo, tendrás que escapar con esas ropas aun si no te gustan

Kamanosuke: tsk bien

Saizo: bueno nos vamos entonces, Kakei ayúdame a subirlo a mi espalda

Kakei: y eso

Saizo: no puede caminar

Yukimura: espera como que no puede caminar?

Rokuro: Yukimura-sama, Kamanosuke tiene ambas rodillas atravesadas así como también sus tobillos en ambas partes los ligamentos fueron lastimados, lo lamento pero no puedo tratar esas heridas aquí

Yukimura: qué? Así que Yarogami Sao se atrevió a poner un dedo en uno de mis héroes, lastimándolo

Todos miraron a Yukimura pues emanaba un aura que nunca antes habían sentido, un aura de enojo total, ira, furia que por un momento más de uno lo desconoció a excepción de Rokuro quien lo conocía desde que era niño.

Rokuro: Yukimura-sama debe calmarse que no queremos alertar a los enemigos, o por lo menos no hasta que saquen a Kamanosuke de este lugar

Yukimura: perdona Rokuro me deje llevar por la ira…bueno como sea, seguiremos el mismo plan solo que cambiara un poco….Rokuro iras con Saizo, protejan a Kamanosuke lo mejor que puedan, y si alguno de los ninjas de Yarogami se da cuenta y los persigue, peleen con él y acábenlo

Rokuro: como ordene

Saizo: muy bien viejo

Kakei: Yukimura-sama que haremos Ana y yo?

Yukimura: bueno ustedes se quedaran conmigo ya que nos encargaremos de Yarogami e impediremos que alguno siga a los chicos en la huida

Kakei: bien

Ana: entendido

Kamanosuke: anciano esa aura de hace unos momentos fue genial, pero por otro lado no quiero irme quisiera ver como pelean contra esos tipos

Yukimura: no eso no pasara seguirás el plan como está hecho sin quejas ni dudas, entendido Kamanosuke?- Yukimura regreso a su aura de tinieblas con una amplia sonrisa que a cualquiera que la viera quedaría sin habla

Kamanosuke: m….muy bien anciano

Saizo: bueno….sujétate fuerte Kamanosuke

Kamanosuke obedeció la orden de Yukimura y lo que le dijo Saizo sujetándose fuertemente a él para no caer en media huida del castillo de Yarogami.

Rokuro: entonces con su permiso Yukimura-sama nos retiramos

Ambos ninjas salieron de la habitación cargando a Kamanosuke (Saizo) en su espalda cuando de la nada se vieron rodeados por los ninjas de Yarogami, entre ellos se encontraba Yarogami, quien venía tranquilamente caminando hasta su encuentro.

Yarogami: vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, Sanada Yukimura dime la razón de porque ese ninja se lleva a mi pajarillo

Yukimura: pero mira sí que nos has complicado todo esto, ah, ya que…..Kakei! Ana!

A la orden de Yukimura ambos braves empezaron a pelear contra los ninjas de Yarogami, mientras Rokuro intentaba abrir paso para que Saizo escapara con Kamanosuke, pero cada vez que liberaba un espacio, mas ninjas venían a su encuentro. Yukimura al ver que les estaba costando un poco se levantó y decidió ayudar a Rokuro para que Saizo se marchara.

Kamanosuke: Saizo olvídalo no podrás escapar conmigo estorbándote de esta manera, bájame! Y pelea!

Saizo: si hago eso tal vez te capturen!

Kamanosuke: no lo harán, encontrare una manera de no estorba y de que no me capturen

Saizo: ya cállate!

Kamanosuke: no me calles!

Ana: ya basta! Dejen de pelear!

Kamanosuke: entonces has lo que te pido…..BAJAME!

Saizo: no pienso bajarte, DIJAS LO QUE DIGAS, NO LO HARE!

Rokuro: Saizo! Ahora vete!

Saizo le miro dándose cuenta de que Rokuro junto a Yukimura le habían dado un lugar por donde marcharse con Kamanosuke, así que le sujeto fuerte y salto dirigiéndose al bosque, dejando atrás a sus compañeros pero con una sola cosa en mente…"protegeré a Kamanosuke"

…

….

Continuara…..

espero que les haya gustado n.n


	8. Chapter 8 de vuelta a Ueda

**Cap 8 De vuelta a Ueda**

Pronto amanecía y Saizo seguía corriendo por el bosque con Kamanosuke a sus espaldas tratando de llegar a Ueda, cuando de repente…

Kamanosuke: esto Saizo, creo que te van a seguir algunos ninjas, por el rastro que vamos dejando aunque creo que se ve genial

Saizo: de que hablas?

Kamanosuke: mira para atrás un minuto

Saizo hizo lo que Kamanosuke le pidió, miro hacia atrás viendo en las ramas de los arboles un poco de sangre, era un rastro de sangre que provenía de las heridas de Kamanosuke, que a pesar de que Rokuro las había vendado por el trayecto de ir saltando de árbol a árbol se habían abierto, haciéndole sangrar.

Kamanosuke: jajajaja me desangro que divertido!

Saizo: cállate que no es divertido

Saizo empezó a buscar algún refugio para ir a ocultarse y tratar las heridas de Kamanosuke, a lo lejos y después de un rato encontró una cueva donde rápidamente fue, al llegar sentó a Kamanosuke en el suelo y se marchó por agua de un rio que antes ya había visto, al volver le pidió a Kamanosuke que se levantara el kimono y así lo hizo, empezó retirando las vendas llenas de sangre de rodillas y tobillos de Kamanosuke, para después limpiar las heridas y al final las volvió a vendar con algunas vendas que traía en su ropa.

Kamanosuke: vaya sí que sabes hacer esto de curar

Saizo: claro que si pues que te crees que soy

Kamanosuke: un ninja

Saizo: mmmmm bueno tan siquiera no contestaste otra cosa…. Kamanosuke…acaso si eres una mujer?

Kamanosuke: porque la pregunta –Saizo le miro serio – ah vale no tiene caso que lo oculte cuando tú me viste con esta cosa y escuchaste lo que él decía…..si lo soy

Saizo: ya veo

Kamanosuke: ya no preguntes nada

Saizo: bien no lo hare, no más preguntas –se escuchó un ruido de la nada – espera silencio- Kamanosuke solo asintió

Al cabo de unos segundos varios ninjas pasaron cerca de ellos, Saizo en silencio le indico que volviera a subir a su espalda y así lo hizo aunque le costó mucho trabajo pero al final lo logro, esperaron hasta que Saizo ya no escucho nada y entonces salió volviendo a saltar a los árboles y continuo corriendo por ellos. Al poco rato un shuriken roso la mejilla de Saizo cortándole un poco, Sou le había visto y ahora le perseguía junto a otros ninjas; pronto Saizo se vio acorralado por lo que paro de correr para empezar a pelear contra ellos aun con Kamanosuke en su espalda, peleo protegiendo a Kamanosuke, atacándoles con una sola mano, Saizo pronto se dio cuenta que no podría seguir protegiendo a Kamanosuke si esta permanecía a su espalda por lo que la bajo por unos segundos para después hincarse delante de ella pidiéndole que le rodeada el cuellos con sus brazos para que así él le sostuvo ambas piernas con una de sus manos empezando a pelear de esta manera, aun con una sola mano pero así podía proteger mejor a Kamanosuke.

Sou actuó rápido y en un descuido de Saizo le corto el costado con su kunai, haciendo así que Saizo perdiera el equilibrio yéndose al piso con Kamanosuke en brazos y parándose casi en seguida.

Kamanosuke: Saizo pelea sin mí, no me protejas

Saizo: bien lo hare pero quédate detrás de mí que ninguno te alcanzara

Kamanosuke se soltó y poco a poco Saizo le descendió hasta tocar el suelo donde le dejo sentada, después se dio media vuelta empezando a pelear contra todos los ninjas que venían hacia ellos.

….

…

…

En el castillo los tres braves de Yukimura y él mismo peleaban para tratar de que Rokuro escapara y fuera detrás de Sou, que se les había escapado desde un rato, pero les era imposible, sin importar cuanto trataran Rokuro no podía marchar.

…

…

…

Saizo peleaba estando cada vez más y más herido limitando sus movimientos, volviéndose cada vez más lento.

Kamanosuke pensó "esto va mal si Saizo pierde me llevaran de vuelta"

Kamanosuke con eso en mente pensó que podría ayudar a Saizo por lo que empezó a tratar de ponerse de pie aun si le dolía, más cuando lo logro se tambaleaba ya que sus piernas no soportaban tanta presión. Sou le miro por unos segundos.

Sou: vaya Yuri que genial, te levantaste pero cuanto podrá durar. Apuesto que duele mucho

Sou empezó a acercársele, mas Saizo no podía llegar a ella pues varios ninjas le rodearon impidiéndole que le salvara de Sou.

Saizo. No te levantes tonta! Que no ves que te haces daño!

Kamanosuke: CALLATE! NO ME IMPORTA! NO VOLVERE DE NUEVO AHÍ! NUNCA!

Saizo miro un poco de temor en los ojos de Kamanosuke pero lo ignoro por la situación.

Saizo: tsk bien pero no te esfuerces demasiado

Kamanosuke: jajaja no lo are…..Saizo…..no te esfuerces!

Sou: oh ya entiendo decides pelear contra mí en esas condiciones….bien como quieras pero te cortare y luego te llevare de vuelta

Kamanosuke: inténtalo inútil

Sou ataco, Kamanosuke empezó a pelear como si nunca le hubieran hecho las heridas en sus piernas, mientras Saizo se encargaba de todos los demás ninjas; pero pronto las rodillas y tobillos de Kamanosuke empezaron a sangrar por esquivar, correr y sostener los ataques que Sou le mandaba. Saizo se descuidó un momento solo para ver cómo estaba Kamanosuke, descuido que después hubiera no querido hacer, pues en su descuido uno de los ninjas con los que peleaba lanzo un kunai a las piernas de Kamanosuke, el kunai dio en el blanco logrando que las piernas de Kamanosuke no pudieran más haciéndole caer al suelo.

Sou: lo vez te dije que te llevaría de vuelta aun si no quieres

Kamanosuke: CALLATE! YA TE DIJE QUE NO VOLVERE Y SI VUELVO SERA PARA MATARLOS A TODOS USTEDES!

De la nada unos shuriken lograron que Sou se alegara de Kamanosuke, el dueño de estos se presentó delante de Saizo.

Sasuke: pero que haces jefe, ya deberían haber llegado a Ueda

Saizo: ja pues me ha sido algo difícil llegar, pero como sea, llévate a Kamanosuke, que necesita medicina y un cambio de ropa.

Sasuke solamente ubico a Kamanosuke con la mirada para después ir donde ella y cargarla en sus brazos, saliendo del lugar como Saizo lo había dicho; mientras que Saizo se quedó y siguió peleando.

…

…..

…. En el castillo de Ueda

Izanami platicaba tranquilamente con su hermano y Jimpachi, Benmaru comía pacíficamente al lado de estos, cuando de la nada escucharon a lo lejos "bájame ahora!", Sasuke había llegado a Ueda con Kamanosuke, y le había metido a la habitación de este (Kamanosuke) para poder tratar sus heridas, después de un rato Sasuke termino de curar a Kamanosuke pero en cuanto termino fue sacado de la habitación casi a patadas, pues Kamanosuke quería cambiarse de ropa antes de que alguien más le viera con el kimono.

Izanami al escuchar mucho jaleo decidieron ir a ver qué era lo que sucedía en la habitación de Kamanosuke. Al llegar al único que vieron fue a Sasuke tendido en el suelo, el cual al verles se levantó rápidamente.

Jimpachi: y que tal les fue?

Sasuke: bien, Kamanosuke está dentro, cuídenlo que está herido, aunque ya trate sus heridas, y no entres si no se lo piden antes que esta de mal humor

Después de decir la situación y de que todos aceptaran, Sasuke se marchó de nuevo para ir a ayudar a Saizo. Yukimura y el resto de los braves venían al encuentro de Saizo pues Yarogami junto a sus ninjas habían escapado del castillo, por lo que Yukimura decidió regresar a sus tierras. Al llegar junto a Saizo, Sou se vio en desventaja.

Sou: esto no acaba aquí, Kamanosuke Yuri pertenece a mi señor y la obtendremos de nuevo y no podrán salvarle, nos veremos de nuevo.

Después de decir esas palabras Sou desapareció entre los arboles; Yukimura entonces dio la orden de volver al castillo para que al fin pudieran descansar como era debido.

…..

…..

….

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 9 dime la verdad

**Cap 9 Dime la verdad**

Después de una larga aventura fuera de las murallas del castillo de Ueda, Yukimura y sus braves regresaron, al llegar Sasuke junto a Rokuro empezaron a tratar las heridas de todos; algunos días después de ello todo estaba tranquilo, para casi todos lo que había pasado ya estaba atrás solo quedaba una cosa, Kamanosuke no podía caminar, pues pese a las atenciones de Sasuke y Rokuro, sus piernas no lograrían sanar tan rápido por lo que Kamanosuke se la pasaba en su habitación e incluso ya no hablaba tanto como antes, no amenazaba a Saizo y no se peleaba con nadie, Yukimura se preocupó al percatarse de esto y decidió poner en claro muchas cosas que días antes dejo pasar, decidido se dirigió a la habitación de Kamanosuke.

Yukimura: perdona Kamanosuke pero podría pasar, necesito que me aclares algunas cosas

Kamanosuke: no tengo escapatoria cierto?

Yukimura: me parece que no

Kamanosuke: bien, pasa anciano, te diré lo que quieras saber

Yukimura entro a la habitación de Kamanosuke, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, sentándose delante de Kamanosuke quien mantenía sus piernas estiradas como le había pedido Sasuke para no lastimarse.

Kamanosuke: pero te pido anciano que lo que sea que te diga, no debes decir ninguna palabra a esos tipos

Yukimura: bien lo juro

Kamanosuke: entonces que es lo quieres saber?

Yukimura: lo que quiero saber es la razón por la que ese sujeto, Yarogami, te persigue y quiere que estes con él sin importar que deba sacrificar

Kamanosuke: ahh,…, bien en el pasado me topé con ese hombre, antes de obtener a Kusarigama, aunque ya poseía mi poder de viento, me ayudo con algunos problemas y a cambio le realice algunos trabajos, como sea, no se desde cuando empezó a creer que le pertenecía, me empezó a hostigar para que me quedara con él para siempre, pero hasta cierto punto no me agrado para nada por lo que decidí escapar del castillo, creí que al convertirme en un bandido y después ser contratado por ti, él no me encontraría pero al final lo hizo, por lo que parece, no se rindió en encontrarme desde que escape y pues lo demás creo que tendrás alguna idea….

Yukimura: mmmm ya veo…..y sobre el kimono que traías puesto?

Kamanosuke: eso….. está bien, te diré la verdad anciano….la verdad es que soy…soy….

Yukimura: eres una chica cierto? –Kamanosuke solo asintió –entonces me dirás porque te niegas a serlo?

Kamanosuke: mis razones no le importan a nadie ni siquiera a ti anciano, pero puedo decirte que la vida para un hombre es mejor que la vida para una mujer, pues nadie te molesta y se puede hacer lo que uno quiera! Bien ya me voy!.

Kamanosuke salió de la habitación, para subir al techo con mucho trabajo pero el simple hecho de que no estuviera muy alto le ayudo a subir aunque sintió algo de dolor al forzar sus piernas de esa manera. Mientras estaba ahí solo miraba a la nada, de repente sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda, tratando de girar para encararle.

Saizou: vaya que no estás muy alerta que digamos

Kamanosuke: cállate! Creí que practicabas mientras la boba te observaba

Saizou: lo se, eso hacia hasta que me canse y me fui de ahí, subiendo al techo y bueno fue cuando te vi aquí, por cierto no deberías estar en tu habitación tranquilamente descansando por las heridas en tus piernas?

Kamanosuke: eso no es algo que te importe y además yo hago lo que me da la gana

Saizou: pues de seguro te las lastimaras y luego te quejaras por tener que estar más tiempo descansando

Kamanosuke: solo viniste a regañarme? O qué?

Saizou: nada,…..ah…solo quería hablar

Kamanosuke: de qué?

Saizou: pues…de lo que paso en ese lugar….mmm…..te veías linda con kimono –Kamanosuke le miro con furia e incluso le iba a gritar pero Saizou le interrumpió –ya se lo que dirás SOY HOMBRE! O tal vez solo CALLATE! QUE TE IMPORTA! Pero me da igual, solo sé que te queda y te veías bonita.

Kamanosuke: jajaja conque me veía "bonita"

Saizou: no rías es lo que pienso

Kamanosuke: si claro bonita –susurro lo último- y que más querías?

Saizou: quería decirte eso y otra cosa

Kamanosuke: que?!

Saizou: eres una chica muy bonita –Kamanosuke se sorprendió

Kamanosuke: te mataría ahora mismo si pudiera pero te salvas por esta vez!

Saizou: jaja eso es bueno

Kamanosuke: Saizou te pediré algo,….., no digas nada de lo que paso en ese castillo ni cuál fue mi actitud dentro

Saizou: no diré nada de lo que vi

Kamanosuke: ah! No debí ir contigo a esa misión

Saizou: pero querías escapar de Yukimura

Kamanosuke: lo sé pero por querer quitarme a uno, otro más complicado apareció…sabes pienso que debí matarlo desde hace tiempo, ahora no podré, no se adonde se ha ido, Saizou?

Saizou: dime?

Kamanosuke: te pediré otra cosa… si alguien como él trata de llevarme de aquí, podrías…no dejes que me lleve, si?

Saizou con un poco de asombro –lo prometo, nadie te llevara Kamanosuke

Kamanosuke: gracias

Kamanosuke al agradecerle a Saizou, le sonrió sinceramente, para Saizou fue la primera vez que Kamanosuke sonrió de manera pura e inocente, lo cual le hizo pensar que esa persona delante de él no era Kamanosuke si no que se trataba de una chica tranquila, linda y amable, Saizou se quedo embobado.

Kamanosuke: S…ou?...Saizou?

Saizou: así dime?

Kamanosuke: que te pasa te fuiste

Saizou: ah no es nada, sabes mejor iré a seguir practicando

Kamanosuke: ohh es porque al gran Kirigakure Saizou le dieron una paliza

Saizou: calla! Además tú también perdiste además eran tres contra uno

Kamanosuke: y qué? Que no se supone que has estado en peores gracias a la boba, así que eso sería nada

Saizou: te lo estás buscando Kamanosuke, mejor para o te ira mal

Kamanosuke: no quiero, es divertido Baka Saizou

Saizou enfadado y olvidándose de las heridas de Kamanosuke, lanzo un kunai el cual Kamanosuke esquivo solo moviéndose un poco, Saizou le volvió a lanzar otro kunai, Kamanosuke lo volvió a esquivar atacándolo con Kusarigama yendo para atrás, pero al dar un paso para atrás, simplemente no pudo darlo pues había llegado al final del techo, yendo para el piso jalando a Saizou pues estaba atado con la cadena. El golpe fue escuchado por todos, quienes corrieron a ver que había sido ese ruido, al llegar observaron a Kamanosuke tendido en el piso con Saizou encima.

Kamanosuke: auch! Eso duele!

Saizou: pues a mí no

Kamanosuke: quítate!, y te voy a dar tu "pues a mí no", porque si no hubieras caído encima mío si te hubieras golpeado

Saizou: cállate! Yo no fui el torpe que no se fijó donde pisaba

Kamanosuke: no pero si eres el torpe que no desato mi cadena a tiempo y cayó encima de mío

Saizou: y que al menos caí en algo blando y no me lastime

Kamanosuke: CALLATE! – sonrojo- y quítate ya!

Yukimura: ajammm! –ambos voltearon a ver, solo para percatarse de que todos los observaban, rápidamente Saizou se levantó de Kamanosuke – y que paso aquí?

Saizou: nada solo caímos del techo

Kamanosuke: tsk, rayos

Saizou: que rayos?

Kamanosuke: nada, ME VOY! – se levantó rápidamente y como si nada de golpe empezó a caminar

Izanami: y ahora que le pasa?

Sekai: quien sabe

Sasuke: Yukimura-sama observe el piso donde antes estaba Kamanosuke

Todos voltearon donde Sasuke pidió dándose cuenta de que el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre

Saizou: demonios se le abrieron las heridas y aun así se marchó como si nada

Yukimura: Rokuro prepara medicina y vendas para Kamanosuke

Rokuro: como ordene Yukimura-sama

De la nada Saizou salió corriendo sin decir nada a nadie

Izanami: a dónde vas Saizou?

Sasuke: de seguro va ayudarle aunque no quiera

Minutos después todos se retiraron del lugar.

Saizou siguió corriendo entrando al bosque, buscándole por los alrededores hasta que logro escuchar un "muévete" entonces reconoció la voz y descendió de los árboles, encontrándole en el piso tratando de ponerse de pie y cayendo nuevamente.

Saizou: oye! Oye! No quieres ayuda?

Kamanosuke: déjame en paz

Saizou: solo preguntaba, entonces te ayudo?

Kamanosuke: cállate! Ya vete!

Saizou: está bien me iré, suerte –empezando a caminar lentamente en dirección al castillo de Yukimura

Kamanosuke: ESPERA! …..está bien ayúdame

Saizou: ah? Está bien

Saizou se le acercó para poder cargarle en la espalda y volver al castillo, después de dirigió a la habitación de Kamanosuke para poder revisar sus heridas, dándose cuenta de que se habían vuelto a abrir.

Saizou: mira lo que provocas y aun así estas caminando

Kamanosuke: que te importa! Ya déjame en paz

Saizou: ya está bien pero quédate quieto que te harás más daño

En media pelea, la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a Rokuro, quien traía medicina y vendas.

Rokuro: Saizou traje medicina y vendas para Kamanosuke

Saizou: gracias Rokuro, podrías dejarlo ahí yo me encargo

Rokuro no muy convencido de ello: bien entonces me retiro – una vez dejando las cosas sobre el tatami, Rokuro dio media vuelta saliendo y retirándose

Saizou más calmado volteo a ver a Kamanosuke: bien, me acercare para curarte, te parece? – Kamanosuke solo asintió dejando que se le acercara y estirando sus piernas para que fueran curadas nuevamente. Kamanosuke observaba como delicadamente Saizou aplicaba la medicina para que no le doliera.

Saizou: te hare una pregunta…porque me pediste que no deje que nadie te lleve?... aunque dijo por mi está bien, puedo salvarte las veces que quieras

Kamanosuke: bueno eso fue por…pensándolo mejor no tienes por qué hacerlo, me cuidare yo solo como siempre lo he hecho

Saizou: ha! Como quieras entonces no me molestare en salvarte

Kamanosuke: cierra la boca y termina de una buena vez!

Saizou guardo silencio unos segundos terminando de vendar las heridas de Kamanosuke: ya está, listo!

Kamanosuke trato de levantarse junto con Saizou pero lo único que logro fue tropezar directo a Saizou, él cual le sostuvo de los hombros para que no callera al tatami y se volviera a lastimar

Saizou: pero que haces te acabo de curar pero no significa que debas o puedas caminar

Kamanosuke: cállate! Hago lo que se me da la gana

Saizou: ya vale, pero si quieres algo pídemelo y te lo traigo

Kamanosuke: b…..bien…..- sonrojo

Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Izanami entrar corriendo y gritando su típico "Saizou" abrazándose al nombrado, haciendo que soltara a Kamanosuke, quien cayó al tatami.

Izanami: Saizou así que estabas aquí!

Saizou: Izanami quítate ya! – la empujo para poder quitársela de enzima, cayendo, Izanami, cerca de la puerta

Izanami: cruel! no me avientes

Kamanosuke: oigan par de bakas, que no ven que no es su habitación como para andar tirando todo!

Izanami: perdona pero Saizou me aventó

Kamanosuke: y a mí qué? Como si me importara, además no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de entrar

Izanami: pero estaba buscando a Saizou

Kamanosuke: Y ESO QUE? FUERA BOBA!

Izanami: no me llames boba, tonto

Kamanosuke: las niñas bobas y mimadas deberían callarse e irse

Izanami: no quiero, me quedare si Saizou se queda

Kamanosuke: bien entonces, Saizou fuera y llévate a la boba, AHORA!

Kamanosuke se puso de pie con muy poco equilibrio, yendo donde Saizou y llevándole hasta la puerta donde lo saco junto a Izanami, y antes de lastimarse más cerró la puerta en sus caras para después volverse a sentar.

Izanami: pero que grosero, ya ni porque le salvaron

Kamanosuke: tu cállate que no hiciste nada tonta – grito desde dentro

Izanami: al menos yo no fui secuestrada si no que fue otro, el de puedo con todo

Kamanosuke: cállate, que la mía solo fue una vez a diferencia de otra

Saizou al saber que esto llevaría horas decidió irse de ahí dejándoles solas para que pelearan con palabras todo lo que quisieran, en el camino se encontró con Sasuke y Ana.

Saizou: oigan!

Ana: oh Saizou hola

Saizou: hola, como siguen tus heridas, Sasuke?

Sasuke: bien no ha sido nada

Saizou: mm ya veo eso es bueno

Sasuke: si me comprende pronto

Saizou: otra cosa olviden lo que vieron cuando fuimos a salvar a Kamanosuke

Ana: mmm hablas de su vestimenta? Si es así no te preocupes que no pensaba decir nada

Sasuke: no diré nada pero como sea tengo trabajo así que debo irme, pues aunque este un poco herido debo vigilar, adiós

Ana: espera, iré contigo

Ambos se marcharon por los árboles, dejando a Saizou quien fue alcanzado por Yukimura, quien había ido a caminar por su territorio

Yukimura: curioso! Creo que esos dos se llevan muy bien

Saizou: si creo que si

Yukimura: así como tú, te llevas muy bien con alguien, no es así, Saizou?

Saizou: no sé de qué hablas Yukimura

Yukimura: si claro, pero mírame si quiera cuando intentes negarlo, aunque creo que ahora que sabes más cosas de cierta persona puedas tener una oportunidad

Saizou: eso es…..calla…no sé de qué hables

Yukimura: jajaja como quieras, yo solo decía

Saizou:….. Me iré a entrenar

Yukimura se quedó solo después de que Saizou se fuera, por lo que se retiró al castillo, yendo directamente con Rokuro.

Yukimura: Rokuro! Vamos a ir al pueblo con algo de escolta así que abisales a Kakei e Izanami

Rokuro: como digas pero porque quiere ir al pueblo tan de repente?

Yukimura: debo comprar algo

Rokuro entendió acatando las ordenes de su señor se marchó a buscar a los mencionados.

….

….

…..

Continuara…


End file.
